Talk:Lessons (episode)
Dead link During several automated bot runs the following external link was found to be unavailable. Please check if the link is in fact down and fix or remove it in that case! If the dead link is fixed, please also remove this comment. * http://www.trekconnection.com/Sounds/files/mp3/tng/The_Inner_Light_24.mp3 ** In "Lessons" on Sun May 07 22:00:23 2006, Socket Error: (11001, 'getaddrinfo failed') ** In "Lessons" on Tue May 30 19:40:26 2006, Socket Error: (11001, 'getaddrinfo failed') --HighwindBot 17:40, 30 May 2006 (UTC) Nit Removed: *''In the scene where Commander Daren comes to Picard's quarters, a boom mic drops into frame briefly. This occurs while Picard is seated, listening to the Brandenburg Concerto No. 3, before Daren arrives. (This seems to have been corrected in the TNG Season 6 DVD)'' Nit --Alan 04:10, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :Removed: ::During his conversation with Daren after the concert, Picard makes references to her "...lovely choice of arpeggios..." during her rendition of Chopin. Musically and historically speaking, it is completely absurd to suggest that any musician would improvise and/or deviate from a Romantic score in any way; such an inconsistency can be seen as an example of hilariously out-of-touch writing. :Also a nit. --From Andoria with Love 06:49, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::Also removed as nits, except for the last comment which is not appropriate for this page: *During the Daren/Picard duet in Picard's quarters, the hands of someone besides Patrick Stewart's take over the flute playing. It's especially pronounced at the end of the duet, when Stewart takes over again. *Daren's roll-up keyboard spans just under three octaves, but she manages to play music that spans at least five. *The piece played in the Ten Forward is Trio in G minor, op.8. I, allegro con fuoco, by Frederic Chopin. ::I think that the above point is relevant backgound information for this episode, not nitpicking. This music has it's own page here: Trio in G minor. Why do you think that the name of a music piece played in a music-centered episode can be considered nitpicking? --plcl --31dot 17:48, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :It isn't a nit, as I stated above. But since the music has its own page, it doesn't need to be listed here, other than as a link to that page.--31dot 17:34, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::Removed previously removed nit. — Morder (talk) 02:13, June 14, 2011 (UTC) R. Cox as Marquez ...is listed as a credited guest star, but the article for the actor claims that he was always uncredited extra and the page on Marquez mentions that it was non-speaking. So was he really credited (since while it's said to be non-speaking, it could be that he was credited for lines in a deleted scene), or should he be moved to uncredited co-stars? --Golden Monkey 06:26, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Citation needed * This may be the first instance where you can hear crosstalk over the communicator channels. It happens when Daren and Commander Riker are talking to each other and Captain Picard can hear them from the bridge. Has lacked a citation for over three years.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 02:11, January 15, 2012 (UTC)